


Inhloso Ephakeme

by santigold96



Series: umoya okhululekile [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: umoya okhululekile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705090





	Inhloso Ephakeme

Ngakho-ke uqhubeke ngokungena ebaleni elivulekile, lapho babeyizisulu zemicibisholo khona, waze wafumana isango lokhuni, elifihlwe phakathi kwemivini eminyene ngemuva kweNqaba, cishe ngasemfuleni owangena emanzini amnyama. Ngenhlanhla babengekho onogada ababezomhlukumeza futhi ngokushesha bobabili bazithola sebumnyameni bekhorasi, ngokugaya kwezembatho njengokuphela kokuphepha kwangempela. Uma bekuzwakala kuyinqaba kuBrienne ukuthi uJaime ungene ngaphansi kwakhe, akazange akuveze lokho, yize kunjalo, uma enikezwe ukuthi ukuthwala isiboshwa sempi, ngokungangabazeki kuyidumela lokumisa ubaba wakhe noma afune lokho akufunayo, into enhle ukuthi avele ngaphambi iminyango, ukumemeza nokumemeza ukunqoba kanye nesichasiso sokuthumba.

"Cishe sikhona," kusho uJaime emtshela, ngemuva kokujikeleza kaningana kulokho okwakubukeka sengathi ilebhu ebigcwele ubumnyama. Ukusho njengomuntu obefika ekhaya ngemuva kohambo olunzima futhi mhlawumbe kube njalo, ngoba lapho bema, wangena phambi komnyango kaCersei. UVarys wayekhombise yonke imigwaqo eyimfihlo enqabeni eya eJaime noma okungenani, konke ingqondo yakhe eyayingakhumbula, lokho kwakuyikho okwakufundile manje, ukuthi, yikuphi ukunganaki, waphinda wakusebenzisa ukweqa wangena egumbini lika udadewabo, yize enezinjongo ezihluke kakhulu ezikhathini ezedlule. Linda lapha, ngeke nginde.

Ngingaya ngaphi? Wayebonakala ukuthi ukhuluma nesipoki. Noma kunjalo, wamnika ukubukeka kokugcina ngaphambi kokungena kwendlela eyimfihlo, emincane njengewindi futhi waxhuma kwelinye lamakamelo amakhulu lapho uCersei agcina khona izingubo zakhe. Okomzuzwana, wazicwilisa ngosilika noboya futhi wenza umsindo omkhulu kangangokuba lapho ekugcineni ekwazile ukuthola indlela yokuphuma, uCersei wayemlindile nomunye wonogada bakhe eduze kwakhe, emkhomba ngqo entanyeni.

"Jaime!" Owesifazane ubabaze ihlombe lapho emazi, enentshebe yezinsuku, engcolile futhi enephunga phakathi kwezitayela zakhe. Ungahoxa, ”kusho unogada, owayebukeka edangele njengoba enengekile futhi elalela ngokushesha. UCersei ubuye wabukeka enengekile, kwathi lapho ebheka okokuqala, lo mbono wokuqala wachithwa waba yifu lokugobhoza nokuphindisela. Wawukuphi Wadonsa, wemba umunwe wakhe omude esifubeni sakhe, lapho isivikelo sakhe samvikela emonakalweni, noma ngabe kwakukuncane kakhulu ayehlelile ukukwenza.

"Cha, ubukade ukuphi?" Wabuza, namanje edidekile, ngoba izinwele zikadadewabo zegolide zazisenyamalele futhi nezici zakhe sezonakalisiwe, zazifiphalisiwe njengokungathi ngaphandle kokucaca, indala futhi icwebezela ebusweni bayo obphuzi njengobuso be-wax. Kwenzekeni kuwe, Cersei? "Imikhuba emibi ithatha isikhathi ukuthi ife, ngakho-ke uJaime akazange emangele lapho ezama ukubeka isandla ehlombe ukumduduza, ngandlela thile kubuyiselwe konke emuva kokujwayelekile.

"Nawe uyisiwula noma yini?" Leli yiphutha lakho! UCersei onozwela kwesinye isikhathi owayekhuluma naye ngaphambi kokuba alale eceleni kwakhe wayesenyamalele futhi ngenkathi ememeza, ubuso bakhe buguqulwa baba yinzondo uqobo, waphinda futhi wabona leyo nzondo ehuqisayo eyayivele ixazulule phakathi kwabo ngemuva kokwehlukana kwabo. Wayefuna ukumbopha amvalele, amvalele, amenze aqonde konke okwenzekile, nokuthi ngaphandle kokungabaza kwakungaphansi kakhulu kwalokho ayekubekezelele empilweni yakhe. Ubaleke nganoma iyiphi i-bitch futhi uwayeke angilulaze! Ubaleke noBrienne, uBrienne isilo! Ungithengisile ngalokho ... le nto!

UCersei wamisa isandla sakhe emoyeni lapho esezombethe ngempama, ngakho-ke okukhulu kakhulu ayengakwenza ukukhokhela lo monakalo ukumnikeza umgudu onzima, osheshayo owamenza washaya ekhoneni lomunye wabushelelezi bakhe ifenisha, ecwebezela lapho isibhakabhaka esishabalalayo.

"Ungesabi," kusho uJaime emsongela, ambambe emahlombe amhlikihla ngesihluku. Ungavumi, ”ephindaphinda, emsongela ngesandla sakhe segolide, ayesithuke amahlandla angaphezu kwesisodwa. IBrienne ingcono kunalokho oyoke ube yikho. IBrienne inakho konke ongeke ube nakho, inkemba, udumo, okuthile ongakulwela. Kungenzeka ukuthi muhle, kepha muhle ukwedlula wena manje ngoba usuphenduke isifebe sabantu, manje njengoba sekudlulile abaningi kuwe, besebenzisa wena njengomnyuzi wangempela - wamshaya ngempama, kepha waqhubeka, engeneme ngenkulumo yakhe. Leyo ukuphela kwento engizokutshela yona, uCersei. Angizelanga intethelelo yakho, noma ukukhohlwa kwakho, noma imvuthuluka ofuna ukunginika yona ukuba ube nami eceleni kwakho, njengama-pawns akho ayisiphukuphuku. Ngabe ngikuhweba ngeBrienne, le oyibiza ngento? Yebo, ngaphandle kokungabaza, ubani ongeke abone incithakalo osuphenduke manje? Wasindisa impilo yami! Ungenzeleni, ngaphandle kokusakaza imilenze yakho?


End file.
